


Catfish Blues

by Alliterative_Albatross



Series: Catfish Blues [1]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Jimi Hendrix should really be listed as a character because this is nothing but a tribute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, frankie is a classic rock nerd, more of an imagine or a series of little headcanons but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliterative_Albatross/pseuds/Alliterative_Albatross
Summary: Bringing Frankie back to you through music.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: Catfish Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111541
Kudos: 21





	Catfish Blues

Frankie is a huge classic rock nerd. The kind of guy who keeps his vinyl collection in its original sleeves and can tell you everything you never needed to know about Syd Barrett and Kurt Cobain. It’s how he got his nickname - the guys will forever associate him with _Catfish Blues._ Frankie’s always introducing you to new artists, and he’s constantly humming, tapping his fingers, nodding his head - like there’s a perpetual soundtrack playing in the background, whether you can hear it or not.

It's late afternoon. You and Frankie are driving down the road in his ‘09 Chevy Silverado. He’s been quiet ever since he got back from the mission in South America. Almost too quiet. He doesn’t meet your eyes. There’s no more easy conversation, no humming, no music.

You’re just driving in silence.

You’ve tried several times to engage him, but it’s no good. He’s distant, withdrawn. Not ignoring you, exactly, but not present, either.

Frustrated, and more than a little concerned, you turn on Hendrix. And from the corner of your eye, you notice him twitch a little. Like there’s this tiny spark of something that darts across his face, so quick you almost miss it.

It’s the first emotion you’ve seen from him since he’s been home.

You lose yourself in the music, too, watching rows of cornfields flicker by as you rest your forehead on the window. Halfway through _Born Under a Bad Sign,_ you notice Frankie’s index finger tap-tapping against his knee, and you have to bite back a smile.

Instead, you reach for his hand, and he doesn’t let go.

The sun is starting to set now. _Bleeding Heart_ plays, and Frankie moves your clasped hands to your leg. You sit very, very still. By the time you’re through _Once I Had a Woman,_ Frankie’s fingers have unknotted from yours, and his hand is working its way up, up, up your inner thigh. You shift a little to offer him better access. He’s still not looking at you; his eyes are firmly on the road, forearm resting haphazardly over the top of the steering wheel. He’s bobbing his head along with the music.

The opening beats of _All Along the Watchtower_ sizzle in the speakers, and you decide you’ve waited long enough. You grab that wandering hand and drag it up to the apex of your thighs, pressing it there, clenching.

Frankie’s eyes widen, and he looks at you as if he’s seeing you for the first time in weeks. And maybe he is. He’s all soft curls and softer expression, and you can just see the shift in him, like something broken has slotted back into place.

Without warning, he swerves into the ditch, killing the headlights. You’ve barely managed to unhook your seatbelt before he’s at your side, pulling you out of the passenger seat and into a desperate kiss. He leaves both doors wide open, _Watchtower_ blaring into the night as you stumble your way into the bed of the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie Morales is a whole ass sad man who just needs a hug, dammit. 
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr @disgruntledspacedad.
> 
> Edit 1/16/21: oops, this turned into a series.


End file.
